1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sliding dimmer control with an associated switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wallbox-mountable dimmers, switches, and combination dimmers and switches have been known for many years. A slide dimmer was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,923, issued July 17, 1973, to Spira et al., and a dimmer of the type disclosed--Nova.RTM. linear slide dimmer--is sold by Lutron Electronics Co. Toggle switches are the most common type of wallbox-mounted switch for lighting control, but other types are known, as well. A wallbox-mountable touch switch was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,592, issued Jan. 7, 1986, to S. J. Yuhasz et al., and a switch of the type disclosed--Nova.RTM. electronic touch switch--is sold by Lutron Electronics Co.
Combination dimmer-and-switch devices are of two types. In the first type, the switch function is accomplished by operation of the dimmer control. For example, a rotary dimmer can be pushed to operate as a switch or turned to operate as a dimmer. Alternatively, a linear slide dimmer can be designed to operate a switch at the low end of its travel. (See U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,923, referred to above).
The second type of combination dimmer/switch device includes separate actuators for the dimmer and switch functions. Examples of this device are Lutron's Skylark.RTM. Model S600P and Nova.RTM. Model N-600ML. Another example of this device is available from Home Automation Ltd., in the U.K., and consists of a linear slide dimmer mounted beside a rocker switch (Slider Dimmer Model SC630W ID). The dimmer and switch actuators are mounted side-by-side, each occupying half of a rectangular opening in a faceplate.
Nowhere in these references is there disclosed a linear slide dimmer on whose slider is mounted a pushbutton switch that permits a load to be turned on to a preset power level determined by the slider position.
Lighted switches of various types, including toggle and pushbutton switches, are well known in the art. A combination light dimmer and push switch, having a lighted knob (sold under the trademark "Dim-N-Glo"), is sold by Lutron Electronics Co. Lutron also sells the Grafik Eye.TM. Preset Dimming Control, which includes a "hidden" night light; i.e., a light that shines through a translucent cover and is only visible in a darkened environment.